


Voice

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Donatello [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael's favourite thing about Donatello is his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

It ain't no secret that we've all got our favourite things about each other. Like Donnie for example.   
  
Everyone knows that Leo loves his legs and that Mikey loves his eyes, which is why he struts around the lair showing off the bite marks and bruises that have been left there from his and Leo's night together.   
  
And Donnie's always giving Mikey bedroom eyes which gets him all hot and bothered, it's funny to watch the nutcase get all nervous and embarrassed just from a simple stare.   
  
But, for me, nothing about his body is my favourite. Now, don't get me wrong, Don is one sexy turtle and I can see why Leo likes his thighs and why Mikey likes his eyes, but for me, the thing that really does it for me, is his voice and some of the words he says.   
  
Sometimes I provoke him just to here him talk and use his fancy words, and when Donnie gets angry and shouts, damn, I wanna pounce on him right then and there, even if the others are watching.   
  
During sex is when I like to hear his voice the most, and he knows this and has become much more vocal then since we were first together like this, he's a screamer and because of me, the best thing I like to hear is him panting and screaming under me.   
  
“Raph?” he said, walking into my room.   
  
“Yeah Don?”  
  
“Someone's locked my lab door and I know it's you, I have important things to do so can I please have it back?” he begged, one of the many tones of Don's voice that I love.   
  
“Nah, ya ain't gonna work in your lab tonight.”   
  
“Raph, please.”  
  
“Nah genius, ya gonna spend tonight, in my bed, under me, screaming my name.” I said, getting up from my bed and pinning Donnie to my bedroom door, I could feel him shiver as I finished my sentence.   
  
Needless to say that was what happened, and I was happy that not only did I get Donnie to scream out my name, I got him to scream out my name several times.


End file.
